1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a piston assembly and a connecting rod for a piston assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known piston assemblies include a piston head for reciprocation within a cylinder along a piston stroke. A pair of pin bosses depend downwardly from the piston head, with pin bores defined therein. A connecting rod is pivotably attached via a pin to the pin bores, allowing the connecting rod to oscillate as it translates along the piston stroke. As the piston head translates along the piston stroke, and as the connecting rod oscillates, side loads are induced within the assembly. To take these side loads, piston skirts are provided to slide along the side wall of the cylinder. Known piston skirts depend downwardly from the piston head, or extend outwardly from the pin bosses.